Advancements in the field of communication systems have led to rapid development in methods for communication of emergency alert messages. The emergency alert messages may be broadcasted by a broadcast service, such as Cell Broadcast, Multimedia Broadcast/Multicast Service (MBMS), Digital Video broadcast-Handheld (DVB-H), and/or MediaFLO™.
In certain scenarios, the emergency alert messages broadcasted by the broadcast service may not be accessed by a user due to certain disability, such as a visual disability, a hearing disability, a cognitive disability, and/or a combination thereof. Therefore, the emergency alert messages may not be suitably perceived by such differently abled users. In certain scenarios, the emergency alert messages may correspond to life-threatening implications, and thus, timely communication of such emergency alert messages may be crucial. Thus, it may be desirable that such emergency alert messages are communicated to such differently abled users in an accessible and perceivable format.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.